redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
Um... I hope you backed up your Martin the Warrior story parts because LordTBT deleted them already, oh wait nvm, I have up to Chapter 32 backed up on my flashdrive. I hope you have Chapter 33 and beyond backed up then Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 04:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Er... Just one prob, Shieldmaiden. I don't have an email. But... :Go on the fun trivia web site. : pick a team. :search for redwall warriors. I'm Zann03. Go onthetloleammlolessalolgebololard. :lolMakelolanewloltopilolclolcalleloldredlolwallwloliki. Post it there. The code is quite simple. You'll just need a pen, patience and a search engine and paper. I hope there won't be edit conflict... Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:39, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, you have to join it. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, new family tree-Ligamentas. So Emerlis as found, and she was named Emerlis Mauran Fenna Ligamenta. Fenna and Mauran both adopted her as sisters. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 07:43, 5 February 2009 (UTC) OK Lord TBT said we didn't have to move A Swordmaid's Journey to a blog. We can leave it where it is.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC) actually, he didn't have a javelin, he had a lance. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 00:48, 6 February 2009 (UTC) hi! d'ye know what happened to all the talk pages for the fan fic stories? My fan fic's disappeared, and i can't find the one for mtw11 part 4. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) did you see any talk pages for the fan fic? it might just be my computer 'cause my sis ruined it. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ok yeah, my stupid sister probably gave me a virus. >:/ --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:16, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Have You got the message? I'll just go check. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, fine! Go to the Funtrivia website. Create a profile, then set up at team. Search for "Redwall Warriors" and join. Message boards, make a topis called Redwall Wiki or Redwall or RW or something like that. Put the password there. PS I am Zann03. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:03, 6 February 2009 (UTC) If you've seen my new Family tree, then Emerlis is the unnamed one. A example story for her user page, you don't have to follow it... "My name is Emerlis Ligamenta. I am a squirrel. My full name is Emerlis Mauran Fenna Ligamenta, because Mauran Axestripe and Fenna Galedeep found me in a forest, and they became my adopting sisters. (Yes I know, it doesn't work out because by the time I was born, you were long dead, but hey, aren't we talking to each other?) I am ten seasons younger than them (see above), and now Mauran has gone to Salamandastron to be Badger Lady, while Fenna (insert something here). I am known to be both a chatterbox like Fenna, though I do have a quiet side like Mauran. (insert more info here)" Yeah. There's the story. They only knew she was a Ligamenta because they had seen her with the other Ligamentas, her parents couldn't think up a name and her speech (like Silent Sam) was a little delayed. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ignore the topic-making on the instructions. I'll do it meself. PS Look at all me quizzes! I've done about five on Redwall. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Just make Emerlis first.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:10, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Videos Hey I have some videos on my user page I think you will like. Just go there watch make some popcorn and then tell me what you think!--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 18:42, 6 February 2009 (UTC) If you Haven't already, ask LTBT whether it's better to make Emerlis or just keep it off blog. PS Can you please join? The team is a little stale. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:19, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Roll up, Roll up! Come one, come all, visit the Funtrivia website and play and make quizzes about almost anything! Join the Redwall Warriors, the team for Redwall fans and anyone else! We'll take anyone! Make quizzes! Play quizzes!Chat to each other on the chat boards! So roll up! Roll up! For Funtrivia! (Sorry Shieldmaiden, it's just that almost everyone looks at and edits this page.) Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:56, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I wanna be alerted for updates.--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 02:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Shieldmaiden! I thought we were doing a story together! We just have to wait until Lord TBT gives his answer. Oh yeah, and that's fine. Prard's joined as well. And someone called Redwall11. I'm so sorry. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 02:41, 7 February 2009 (UTC) oh tell me when you start! I'D LOVE TO READ IT. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:50, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Why don't we do two seperate stories as well as doing Veil's Legacy or whatever it's going to be called. We'll start off our own, then we'll do our joint story. I'll tell you when we can start. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Er, well I've asked LTBT whether it's better to make Emerlis or just make it and don't put it in the blog. I'll go check and see whether he's answered. I don't know how were going to get the password across without FT. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:12, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Emerlis Ligamenta. I'll put in on your newest one. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 03:17, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ok, thanks --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 03:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Return to Noonvale Funny thing is, I was thinking of writing a fanon called "Return to Noonvale". I'm not kidding! It was going to be about Noonvale being discovered by vermin, and a much older Brome seeking Martin at Redwall and bringing him to Noonvale to free the captured beasts. Oh well... Skarlath Hey Update on Fren's Quest! ---Frentiza the ferret I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 13:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I got your message. You can delete it now. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Plus, I've made the link, and moved it to the link. Was that correct? Because, of course, when I click Discussion from my user page it goes to the archive, so all I did was rename it. Help, please! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Nightmoon was updated a while ago, I just forgot to tell you. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 12:58, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ummm hi. i don't get how to archive my talk page. when i click on the talk thingy for mine's it turns out to be the old one. could you help me? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 23:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Exactly whats happening to me! Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:25, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna make Emerlis now. I got the password you changed it to. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:26, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hiya, I'm going to make Veil's Legacy soon. Emerlis Ligamenta 01:47, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Veil's Legacy Take a look at Veil's Legacy. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Hi! Could you or anyone one else who is interested check out my fanfic I'm writing.It's called 'The Conquest' and it's on my blog. Let me know what you think. Thank you!! Wild Doogy Plumm wait... kroova and shogg never known each other until in triss and shogg escaped. i don't get it. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) oh! right! ok. when are you gonna update mtw? well duh! all your stories are soooooo gooooood!!! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) hmmm ok. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm It CANNOT be keyla, or gammage! If it is then...then...I'll kill you...somehow... --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) yeah that's the problem...--ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:16, 9 February 2009 (UTC) what do you mean by "martin and tullgrew practically would be dead"? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 03:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Return to Noonvale.. not there? I can't seem to find Return to Noonvale anywhere... Was it deleted for some reason? --Martin2 Speak! 04:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It was Muskfur, true name Tayna Barkdog. Queen Harrinda or whatever the captain's name was. Nooooo! I've fergotten the old password! Oh, right. Now I remeber. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:35, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Rw or D? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 04:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Uh oh! The prob about blogs. Um, go on to the Non-Essay version, then I'll copy and paste yhe stuff onto it. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) srry ben bzy cant update in school can i?--Dannflow Talk! 07:58, 9 February 2009 (UTC) if u want I have done a bit only about 125 words but I can put up of a brain teser woyld u like tat?--Dannflow Talk! 19:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa Hold on a sec. Three mice. Three badgers? Huh? I still dont get it. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Um... Ok. Well Eulalia had three badgers once. Was there any other time? Please just tell me. =D Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:15, 9 February 2009 (UTC) So... Er...sorry. But how does that tie in? =] Sorry. I'm kinda slow at this stuff. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Uh... Nooooooooooooooooo! Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:24, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Soooo... I dont know how LoL and this story relate. They were like, a ton of time appart. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:27, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Gasp! Was youknowwho related to youknowwho? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 22:30, 9 February 2009 (UTC) hey umm will you help me with the archive thingy? All my messages keep going to the old one for some reason. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ok thanks for helping. and, AWESOME STORIES!!!!!! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 01:27, 10 February 2009 (UTC) About my syory Feel free to edit what you think needs editing, but PLEASE don't change any of the story! If there is anything that I would like to change back after you edit it then I will. Let me know what you think needs editing. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Okay I promise to update Fren's Quest and Avenger, but I'm only available to type more on weekends. Stay tuned! --Frentiza the ferret I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 18:49, 10 February 2009 (UTC) little update little up date--Dannflow Talk! 19:06, 10 February 2009 (UTC) 125 words im gona get in trouble for this im updateing in shcool time Yo, Fenna! I'm gonna update Veil's Legacy now. I'm going to finish the first chapter, then you can do the next chapter. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:21, 11 February 2009 (UTC) You do the battle, then in the second chapter (Don't ferget to calll it Chapter 2: Whateveryouwannacallithere!) Tiria and Leatho and Kolun get slung into Deeplough, but they survive. We'll do the burnin' down o' the slave thing in the third or fourth chapter, there needs to be time for the slave thingummy's to be built. I'll turn into Mauran now. Emerlis Ligamenta 05:39, 11 February 2009 (UTC) well here's a stupid suggestion, Fwoggle (I think that's his name) Follows Denya just like in Salamandastron, when dumble follows thrugg. yeah i know, stupid. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 00:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Update for User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy. You know, there are so many fires here, and when there was a fire in my suburb I half freaked out until we realised it was a mere grass fire. Emerlis Ligamenta 06:44, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Thank You alot Thank you for the tips. I forgot that you can't edit someone else's blog. I made some changes to my story 'The Conquest'. Let me know what you think. Wild Doogy Plumm Update Alert! On The Land of Eternal Ice. I'm gonna introduce one of the new species soon! (Hint: It's BIG!) Verminfate 20:03, 12 February 2009 (UTC) huh? saw what? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 02:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Well, That dude thought it was Redblade, who he adored. And Redblade is the weasel who is the father of the stillborn. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) And they decided to let her be, disgrace herself for a little bit longer. And then after that to weigh her down. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 06:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Plans A note to others: Do not read what is not meant for you! Fenna Galedeep, read on. So Vorantalan, the weasel, is more commonly known as Voran, or even Vor. And Tayna is Muskfur. Voran seems to be goin the way of Veil and Orkwil (who wasn't even born yet). Oh yeah, and Voran is looked after Banya and Dangero, who somehow ended up at Redwall. Emerlis Ligamenta 08:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Help! Some may have heard or read my Fan Fic "The Storm". I need help deciding what species the main villian will be. Anyone who has ideas post them on my talk page please. --Martin2 Speak! 16:26, 13 February 2009 (UTC) A link I remember you posting a comment on your page about watchlisting "The Storm", so here's a link to it. "The Storm" --Martin2 Speak! 22:58, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Nice! thanks! Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 23:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) The babe weasel We haven't got up to them findin' him, coz Banya and Dangero haven't arrived at Redwall yet. But when he was found, he had a hammer clutched in his paw, and he always kept it with him. Let's call him Redrum Tellam, see if'n ye can guess why. Emerlis Ligamenta 23:45, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Update on User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy Emerlis Ligamenta 00:01, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Update "The Storm" A very major one, to, not in size but plot line significance. --Martin2 Speak! 00:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) High Queen Fiona Check out my story,"High Queen Fiona, Last Of The Marlfoxes!", but it's not done!--Fiona Fox 00:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC)